Somehow Special
by Leahmarie17
Summary: Tony and Ziva comfort each other after a difficult case.
1. Chapter 1

He sat down on the floor as Ziva went and poured two glasses of wine. He heard her bustling around in the kitchen, opening up drawers. She probably can't find the cork opener. He leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his hair messing it up completely, but he didn't care.

Ziva walked in finally handing him a glass and sat down next to him, not questioning his decision to assemble on the floor. Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. Ziva running her hand along the top of the glass and Tony staring into space. Ziva took a drink and then spoke.

"Today was frightening," she said simply and honestly.

"Yes."

"We do not have to talk about it."

"I know."

Tony let out the air he had been holding in and turned his head to her. She looked back but remained silent.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She kept his gazed for longer than necessary then looked down at her wine.

"Sometimes I do not think I am," she practically whispered in hopes he would not hear the choke in her voice.

He sat his glass on the coffee table and then scooted closer to her. He turned his whole body toward her.

"You can talk about it," he replied.

"I know," she said with a small, sad grin.

She set her glass on the table also and then scooted even closer to Tony. Tony's arm dropped around her shoulders and lightly played with her hair. The sentiment was comforting and Ziva placed her hand on his thigh in response.

Tony's hand moved to her neck now and he traced his fingers over her soft skin, still keeping his touch light and soothing. Ziva inhaled deeply and then moved herself so close that she was almost in his lap on the floor. She looked up at him and her eyes never seemed so clear and focused.

Her kiss was light, like his touch, and his hand wrapped its way into her thick hair and tickled her scalp. This continued for several minutes. Breaking apart, then closing the distance again, never speeding up the relaxed pace they had established.

Finally Ziva's hands moved to his shirt. She unbuttoned it with her focus still in their kisses and this made Tony smile at her many talents. She ran her hands over his chest and to his back, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders. Tony was becoming urgent and slide his hands under her blouse then lifted it over her head. His lips couldn't resist her now exposed shoulders.

He kissed her till he ran into a bra strap and then reversed back up the shoulder to her neck. When her reached the spot below her ear, Ziva let out a small moan. He decided to stay there and pressed his lips down harder. Her left hand immediately went to the back of his neck to keep him there. Ziva's hair was inclosing him and the smell was intoxicating. He couldn't have removed himself if he wanted to and Ziva would probably not have let him anyways.

Tony felt around the couch with his mouth still on her neck for the quilt that rest there. When he found it he kissed his way towards Ziva's lips.

"Towards the fireplace," he commanded her.

She did not protest but kept her lips locked against his. The both crawled towards the fireplace and Tony pulled away to spread out the quilt. He laid her beneath him on the quilt and leaned down to kiss her again. Ziva pulled him closer and he probed himself up on his elbows. Her tongue twisted itself around his and she ran her hands down his back making him groan and arch against her.

He slid her pants down. How could anyone's skin feel so good? He decided to verbalize this.

"Ziva," he mumbled against her lips, "you feel incredible."

She moaned an agreement and then pushed his pants down as well. She was kissing down his neck at this point, sucking at his pulse and rocking her hips into his.

"Tony, not that I don't appreciate this pace, but can we please speed things up." Her voice sounded sultry and silky to his ears. He would have done anything she asked with that voice and like a slave he immediately pulled off their undergarments. She smiled at his obedience and gently nipped at the spot below his throat.

"Mmmm…thank you," she murmured as she made her way back to his lips and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony shook his head and reached back to untangle her legs.

"Not just yet," he grinned and slid further south. Ziva's face went from confused to her mouth slightly opening in surprise and anticipation as she realized what he was doing. His hands ran over her inner thighs as he settled himself.

"Tony you really don't have to -" Ziva was stopped as his mouth suddenly consumed her. Immediately, her right leg hooked around his shoulder and her left hand dug into his other shoulder. Her back arched and she let out a high-pitched moan.

After several minutes of Tony's talented mouth torturing her, Ziva panted his name, trying to get his attention.

"Tony." He speed up his movements.

"Tony," She cried even more desperately, but he did not answer.

"Please, I need you to be inside me when I come."

He pulled back at that and placed a kiss on her inner thigh. He still had to unhook Ziva's leg from his back because she did not have enough willpower to move it. Once he was free he moved back up her body, kissing the now heated skin.

When he reached her face, Ziva cupped his neck and kissed him deeply. Tony took this chance to hook his arms under her back, hands coming up to cling tightly to her shoulders and then he slipped inside her. It was a particularly intimate position that required their whole bodies to stay connected. Tony normally didn't use it, but right now it seemed the only thing appropriate. Ziva must have thought that too because she moaned but still kept her hands on his neck to keep him as close as possible.

After he felt she had adjusted to his size he slid out then quickly slammed back into her. The soft whimper she made vibrated against his chest. He did it over and over again. Slamming into her in quick thrust, and then staying motionless for a few seconds to let the ecstasy of her sink into him, then suddenly repeating the hard thrust.

Ziva began to pick up his slow, firm rhythm and soon her hips were meeting his pace. Her arms were trapped around Tony's neck since his arms were locked tightly around her upper back. This resulted in Ziva's nails tickling through his scalp, along his neck and shoulders, then down his back as far as she could reach. She was engulfing him through her constant massaging, the way she moaned, her body becoming slick against his, and her hips cushioning his powerful thrust.

His head fell to her neck as he speed up his movements. They both become frantic, groaning loader each time Tony pounded into her. He felt her climax as her nails dug into the back of his neck as she threw her head back and cried out some foreign phrase that he didn't know the meaning of at the moment. He made a few more forceful thrusts and then roared into her neck as he came.

Once the blood pounding in his ears had subsided and his breathing slowed, Tony began to sit up. Ziva immediately tightened her embrace, but eyes were still closed in exhaustion.

"No," she whined like a little girl who was not getting her way. Tony laughed hoarsely and lightly kissed the dip at the base of her neck between her collarbones. His hands intertwined in her hair and he kneaded her scalp affectionately.

"I am crushing you," he mumbled to her throat.

"Stay," she merely ordered him. Tony did not argue with her even though he knew his weight must be too heavy for her. He instead turned his head to the right and laid it against her chest, feeling her lungs rise and fall beneath him. Ziva lightly began playing with his hair. Tony watched the crackling fire this way until her soothing caresses finally lulled him to sleep.

Hours later, Tony woke up to Ziva squirming beneath him. He lifted his head to look at her. She was still asleep and after she got comfortable again, stilled and sighed. It was still nighttime outside. He looked around the room then grabbed a pillow and the other blanket from Ziva's couch. He rolled off Ziva and settled on his back next to her, then covered them with the blanket.

Ziva hazily noticed the sudden loss of warmth and pressure. She turned and curled against him, enveloping his bicep with a fierce hold like he was a teddy bear. Tony watched and smiled at the sleeping woman's unexpected childlike behavior. He wondered if she was so uncharacteristically intimate with previous men and shortly feel asleep to the hope that she wasn't and he was somehow special.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this story into a romance/crime. This chapter takes place 3 days earlier and reveals the "difficult case" that Tony and Ziva mentioned. Enjoy;)**

FLASHBACK - 3 DAYS EARLIER

"McGee." Tony whispered from across the bullpen. McGee ignored him and didn't even look away from his computer.

"_McGeeeeeee_," Tony whispered more urgently.

"What?" McGee asked in a normal tone, clearly uninterested.

"Don't you think Ziva has been acting a bit strange today?"

McGee turned away from the screen and thought about this.

"Yeah," he whispered back, finally joining the game. "She has been on edge. I even made her jump this morning when I set the coffee on her desk."

"Exactly," Tony agreed, "Earlier, I made a remark about how Mossad lost to the Navy Seals on _The Deadliest Warrior_ last night and she didn't even care. What do you think she's upset about?"

McGee looked puzzled and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe that's what she's upset about."

"I don't think she watches TV, McGee."

"Oh, yeah."

"My theory is that Ziva stayed late at the office last night, then she stumbled upon Gibbs doing the hanky panky with our not-so-cold-to-Gibbs-now lawyer Ms. Allison Hart….and now…, Tony concluded by slapping his hands on his thighs," she's scarred for life."

McGee's eyes grew large and he thought about this for a moment.

"Tony! Will you grow up!" Ziva forced through her teeth, finally annoyed that they would not stop talking about her while she was still in the room.

"Oh, hey _Zeevah_. Care to elaborate on the shocking discovery?" Tony teased.

"What shocking discovery, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked barging into the bullpen.

"Uh….that Mossad lost to the Navy Seals on _The Deadliest Warrior _last night, Boss. I was wondering if Ziva could explain that."

" Well, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, "I got a shocking discovery for you. Woman found dead in Iraq."

"That's not exactly shocking, Boss," chimed McGee.

"It is when she was an American training officer stabbed in her sleep," replied Gibbs quickly, " We're flying out to Iraq in an hour."

**Sorry its so short, but I'm pretty busy:/**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

"Lieutenant Sanchez," the man introduced himself to Gibbs. They had arrived at the base after a long, uncomfortable flight and Gibbs wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Where's the crime scene?" he stated simply.

"This way."

The team followed Gibbs and Ducky through the maze of sleeping quarters. Tony didn't notice when they had stopped and clumsily ran into Ziva. He gripped her waist to steady himself.

"Sorry," he mumbled but didn't let go for a moment too long and Ziva noticed. She looked back at him glanced at his hands on her and then back up to his eyes, her eye brows raised and a smirk at the corners of her mouth. For the first time that day, she almost looked like herself. Tony let go and immediately pulled himself together, mentally slapping the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, David!" Gibbs called, "Get in here."

Ziva turned into the room. Tony had been on that plane too long; he must be loosing his mind, he thought with a sigh as he followed her.

"Sergeant Rowland, slept in that bunk over there," the Lieutenant pointed.

"Yeah, the one covered in blood, got it," Tony remarked sarcastically as he passed Sanchez. Sanchez rolled his eyes.

Ducky interrupted though, "I'm afraid I can be of little assistance here without the body, Lieutenant. Where is she being stored?"

"The doctor has her already. I'll take you down."

Ducky and Palmer followed and the team began to take pictures of the scene. There hadn't been much of a fight.

McGee spoke this first, "Not much of a struggle, it looks like she didn't even have time to wake up."

"Hopefully she did not," Ziva said, commenting on the brutality of the act.

"You think someone could have snuck into a military camp, Boss? Tony asked, "Or an inside job?"

"Find out," he ordered, then exited the bunker in a hurry.

"Wonder what's the matter with him?" McGee asked, still surveying the bed.

"Long flight," answered Tony, "But that doesn't explain what's the matter with Ziva."

Ziva sent him a death stare before pulling the camera over her eyes and blinding him with a flash. McGee only gave Tony a you deserved it look. An awkward silence came over the room while they finished gathering the evidence and putting the bloody sheets in a bag. Ziva had been silent for most of the day and practically all of the flight. Tony was determined to figure out what was wrong.

The team now hovered over the body of Sergeant Alice Rowland listening to Ducky tell an elaborate story about an intense cricket match he had while he was stationed in Iraq

". . . and he was a particularly good cricket player for a chap with one eye- "

"Duck," interrupted Gibbs.

"Right, another time then. This unfortunate girl was stabbed 6 times, mostly around the chest and abdomen. The first stab most likely hit her heart. She would have died almost instantly and that would explain why there was not more blood on her bed," Ducky said while digging around in her abdomen.

He suddenly stopped and staggered back a little.

"Oh, dear," he exclaimed, taking a surgical tool from Palmer.

"What is it, doctor?" Jimmy asked.

"Looks like our homicide, just turned into a double murder," he looked at Gibbs with a heartbreaking expression.

"Could she have gotten pregnant before her tour?" Tony asked the group as they huddled in an empty meeting room, as McGee was pulling up her records on the computer.

"No way," Ziva replied, "Ducky said she was 3 months along and she's been here since July. That's 6 months."

"If the father is a Iraqi civilian, that's a lot of motive, Boss," McGee added.

"Ziva-" Gibbs started.

"Go talk to her commanding officer," Ziva said, cutting him off.

"McGee-"

"Go through her phone records and work schedule."

"Tony—"

"Go through her financials and medical records, see if she knew she was pregnant. On it boss."

The team scattered to begin working. "Ziver, wait I'm coming with you," Gibbs stated, he clearly wanted to see the reaction on the officer's face when they told him Sergeant Rowland was pregnant.

"Do you know why Sergeant Rowland would have been murdered, Officer?" Ziva asked, easing him into the interview.

Officer Scheinman seemed convincingly troubled by the events and he answered slowly, pulling himself together.

"Not at all. No one had anything against her here and she didn't have a high clearance level."

"Do you think a civilian could have gotten in?" Gibbs followed up.

"No. This camp has guards at every angle. No way in hell my men let an Iraqi civilian inside," the Office said sternly.

"Okay, any idea who got Sergeant Rowland pregnant?" Gibbs dropped the bomb casually, and then scanned the officer's face.

"Alice was pregnant." He legitimately seemed surprised.

"Three months along," Ziva said, also trying to decipher the officer's reaction.

"N-No," he stuttered in shock, "I had no idea."

"Was she close to anyone here?"

"A few people," the officer was still in shock, but a flash came across his face. "She was close to a man, Sergeant Ross. I don't think it was anything romantic though. Ross is married."

"Could we speak to him," Ziva asked.

"Sure, I'll call the front. He's on duty right now." Officer Scheinman picked up the phone next to him and dialed. "Could you send Sergeant Ross to my office?" There was a pause as the sergeant on the other line said something.

"What do you mean? Why was I was not notified?" Officer Scheinman hung up violently and spoke to Gibbs and Ziva.

"Ross, didn't show up for duty this morning and they can't find him on base."

Ziva and Gibbs barged into the room where DiNozzo and McGee were working.

"No idea if she knew she was pregnant. She didn't go to a doctor or buy a pregnancy test," DiNozzo said as they walked in.

"Boss, Rowland had regular calls and messages from a-" McGee tried to add, but Ziva beat him to it. "Sergeant Benjamin Ross."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's missing." Gibbs stated.

"In Bagdad?" McGee asked stunned, "No way he'll be safe rogue."

"No one can start looking till tomorrow morning, it's too dangerous at night. Get some rest." Gibbs demanded. "You're gonna need it."

**SORRY NO TIVA! **

**Next chapter I promise;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva brushed her teeth at the sink as Tony walked through the bathroom shirtless. Her eyes lingered on his body while he gathered up the clothes he had left there after his shower. It was already hot inside their cabin but Ziva felt her skin rise several degrees higher.

"Can I join you?" Tony asked, holding up his toothbrush.

Ziva nodded and he stood beside her at the sink. They cleaned their teeth in an awkward silence till finally Ziva finished and started to gather her things, but Tony quickly rinsed his mouth and lunged for the door before she could reach it.

"Uh…can I leave please?" Ziva asked with her hands on her hips.

"Not until we talk first."

"I know what you want to hear, Tony, but can you just mind you own business for once," Ziva's voice was slipping and she knew Tony could tell she was tearing up.

"Why won't you tell me?" Tony lowered his voice and actually sounded hurt.

"I just— I do not—" Ziva was stuttering and looking at the ground, finding it harder and harder to keep her tears away when Tony asked with such despondency.

"Do you need a hug?"

It was such a childish question that it caught her off guard. Her eyes still watched the floor, as her vision grew blurry from tears. She couldn't take it anymore. Ziva threw her face into her hands as the tears finally spilled down her face.

"Ziva…." Tony pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back. She couldn't stop crying, that dam was broken and so she just cried down his shirt and fisted it tightly into her hands.

She felt Tony pet her hair and speak soothing words until she became too exhausted to cry anymore. Her tears ceased and her breathing slowly went back to normal, but she stayed in Tony's embrace and rested against his neck.

"My father called me last night."

She felt Tony's body tense, but he didn't say anything.

"I should not have answered it, I knew it was him. I thought— I thought he might forgive me for….." Ziva didn't want to finish that sentence.

She let out another sob," He said the most awful things."

Tony pulled her tighter against him, "Shhh…" he kept repeating until this second wave eventually calmed.

"Take a deep breath," he ordered her as he began to run his hand up and down her back. Ziva obediently breathed in and out and her eyes grew heavy. She felt herself fall into him completely and she was too tired to care.

"Ziva."

Ziva felt her name echo in his throat, but she didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey, look at me."

Ziva didn't want to look at him; it was much easier to talk to him without looking into his eyes. But Tony pulled back a little and forced her chin up so he could see her. He gazed into her eyes and she felt herself get lightheaded from their intensity.

"Why would you need his forgiveness? You didn't do anything wrong."

He smiled and she knew he could see it in her eyes, the immense liberation that came with his words. She smiled gentle back at him and then realized their proximity. Her stare immediately dropped to his lips. She didn't think until her mouth was against his. She dragged both hands into his hair as they kissed soundly. It was wet and messy and exactly what she wanted at the moment as their heads turned and their lips and tongues smacked.

She hooked her leg around his calf, trying to get more contact, but Tony pulled back slightly.

"Zi, we can't do this here." Tony pleaded.

Ziva ignored him and just pulled him back to her, annoyed that he had interrupted. Tony could not resist her, she knew that much, and his kisses proved his enthusiasm. As they grew frantic, Tony rolled her bottom lip into his mouth and Ziva racked her nails down his back…

"Tony! Ziva! I have to use the bathroom too!" McGee shouted from the other room.

Tony and Ziva pulled apart immediately and shattered to reality, just staring at each other in shock.

Tony recovered first, "Jesus, McCranky, I didn't know I had a time limit on my bathroom routine."

"Just hurry up!" McGee obviously hadn't noticed their make out session.

Ziva reluctantly untangled herself from Tony's body and collected her things once again, not looking at him.

He still stood blocking the door though. She turned and waited for him to move. He placed his hands on her neck and gave her another tender kiss.

"When we get home," he said almost like a wish and her eyes fluttered open.


End file.
